Truth, Dare or Burning House
by LiteracyLover
Summary: Take a dash of boredom, a touch of insanity and a childish game. What do you get? Read and see. My first crackfic. Enjoy !


**Did you miss me? Well, I'm sorry, but I had stuff to do...the usual crappy excuses for my laziness. Anyhoo, enjoy this crack-fic of mine which is, according to my friends, a real (here I quote) 'lolz'.**

**Blablabla. I'm done. READ!**

**x-x**

**Truth, Dare or Burning House.**

It was the usual crowd in Felicity's room. A bored Bianca, a smiling Tabatha, a half-dying Felicity and I. Felicity was sitting upright on her bed, Bianca was sitting on her table, Tabatha was standing close to her master and I was sitting on a chair. There had been a painful silence for the past fifteen minutes.

"So…" said Felicity, trying and failing to make conversation.

"I'm bored." announced Bianca.

"What else is new?" said Felicity, rolling her eyes. As those two got into a fight, I got an idea.

"Okay!" I said. They all turned to me. "Let's play truth or dare!"

Silence…

"U-uh…"

"We used to play that…"

"When I was fifty years younger." said Tabatha. We all turned to her, an incredulous look on our faces. Exactly how old _was_ Tabatha?

"W-well, that's unexpected. Anyway, let's play Lara's Truth, Dare or Burning House!" I said, clapping my hands.

I could almost see the question marks forming on top of their heads at my game.

"_Lara's_ Truth, Dare or Burning House? What's with the '_Lara'_ thing?" demanded Bianca.

"A-and what's Burning House?" spluttered the dying and the aging, their eyes wide.

"It's called _Lara's_ because you cannot say no to it, Bianca," I said, smiling sweetly. "And Burning House, Felicity and Tabatha, is a game in which you imagine you are in a scenario where there is a burning house. There are three people with you. You have to kill one, burn one, and save one. Understood?" I asked, and they nodded.

"Good! Now, since you had the honor of asking me first, Felicity, I will ask you a Burning House." I said, turning to Felicity. Her mouth fell open.

"W-wait! I-I-" she stammered, but I cut across her.

"Shut up, Feli, I'm trying to think." I snapped. Bianca raised her hand.

"Can we ask the names of boys or opposite gender in this game?" she asked, and I nodded. The options became clear to us in a second.

"Lukas, Zavier and Raguna!" we cried at the same time. She colored up and buried her face in her blanket. "Who will you kill, who will you save and who will you burn?" we asked. She looked up, her face slightly pink.

"I-I will save Raguna, I-I'll kill Zavier, sorry, but I couldn't help it," she took a deep breath, and her nose flared. "I'll BURN Lukas, alright, I'll burn that so-called poet's intestines and vocal chords out, I'll burn his ugly face out, I'll burn all his limbs to ash and I'll burn his testicles off, all right."

Silence…

We coughed, and Felicity seemed to be breathing fire through her nose. Tabatha gave an awkward laugh, and Bianca's face seemed to resemble a tomato.

"W-well, that's a bit more than what we needed to know, thank you very much, Felicity." I said, feeling my cheeks color up.

"W-well, whose turn is it now?" asked Tabatha. I smiled evilly at her, and she backed away slightly.

"Your turn, Tab-Tab! Let's see…" I mused, my voice trailing off. "Tell us _The Truth_…" I said, emphasizing on the 'The Truth' bit, but I did not know what to ask her. Her cheeks colored up.

"H-how do you know?" she whispered. Ooh la la la la, I stumbled over a secret. I urged her on.

"Yes, yes, continue?"

"W-well, I guess I have to tell you _sometime_…" she took a deep breath. "I'm the queen of elves."

Silence…

"Y-you do realize that the word 'truth' means 'not to lie', right?" said Felicity, very much embarrassed.

"B-but I am telling the truth!" protested Tabatha.

Silence…

"W-well, that news was unexpected, but, okay…" I said slowly.

"You have finally reached my position in society, Tabatha," said Bianca, tossing her head haughtily. "I congratulate you."

"Th-thank you, Miss Bianca…" said Tabatha. Bianca tossed her head again.

"Can we finish already?" she demanded. I smirked harder.

"Bianca, you're doing a dare," I said, as Tabatha and Felicity gasped. Bianca did not bother one airy strand of hair on her dainty little face. "Your dare is…go kiss Tabatha."

Silence…

Bianca turned to me, and then walked up to Tabatha, who backed away.

"I don't care if you are a fifty-year old lady or lower in the society, Tabatha," she said, grabbing the taller woman's collar. "I would do this anytime." She pulled Tabatha to her, and their lips crashed into each others.

Silence…

During that moment of silence, I felt my eyes widen, and Felicity gave a tiny gasp. Their kiss was going pretty well, if I may say so myself, but then it got all intense, and Felicity and I covered our eyes.

"Eww!" screeched Felicity.

"Guys!" I said. But it was no use, so we waited for a few seconds for those two to finish.

During those few seconds, we heard some crashing noises and the noise of those two making out. Wait, am I hearing 'I Kissed a Girl' in the background? Yes, I was, it was Felicity singing, tying to calm herself down. Of all the songs to choose, why that one, Felicity? Why?

Then we heard a slight moan from one of them, but we couldn't tell who, because they _were both girls_, for Pete's sake! Two girls _making out!_ This was definitely _wrong!_

"…IT FELT SO WRONG, IT FELT SO RIGHT…" Felicity sang harder.

"Will you two cut it out?" I screeched. Felicity gave a muffled sound of approval.

We heard a small groan, another tiny moan, a sigh of longing, and finally, a silence. We cautiously looked up, and saw those two still standing next to each other, Bianca's hand on Tabatha's collar, Tabatha's hand on the back of Bianca's head, and they were still standing close to each other.

Silence…

I coughed again, as Felicity looked away and those two idiots blushed a shade of deep red. They broke apart, and shuffled to their original positions, Tabatha a bit closer to Bianca than before.

"Does Wesley marry same-gender couples?" asked Felicity.

Silence…

"N-no, Papa doesn't." I said. Bianca gave a growl of anger, and Tabatha whined in disappointment.

Silence…

I cleared my throat, and spoke again, deciding to wrap up this game.

"W-well, that was an eventful game…" I said. They all looked up at me.

"It's not done yet!" said Bianca angrily.

"It's your turn, Lara!" said Tabatha, smiling sinisterly. Actually, all three of them were looking at me in that creepy way. Why, oh why, did I bring up this topic? Felicity smirked.

"Truth, Dare, or Burning House?"

**The End.**

**x-x**

**Enjoyed it? Liked it? Hated it? Despised it? Thought it was sick/boring? Drop a comment and tell me.**

**See you next time,**

**Rocha~  
**


End file.
